The Storyteller S1 E7: An Unearthly World
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Season 1 returns with brand new adventures with the Storyteller and Clara! The Storyteller and Clara meet Coraline Jones and her family as they try to solve a mystery behind a mysterious door that may lead to a strange world...
Eh… Hello? Oh look! WE'RE BACK!

Hello my Universians and welcome back for more exciting adventures! Tomorrow, _Five Night's at Freddy's_ will return with _Five Talents at Freddy's_. We thank you guys for waiting very patiently for the next season and we are very excited to share these next adventures with you!

Now than…

Let's begin SEASON 1 PART 2!

The Storyteller's POV:

After Christmas, I learned that my father, The Doctor, changed again. For the 11th time ( or was it the 12th?). He called me on my TARDIS phone and said that he would be changing sometime . He went on saying that he loved me and that he wished to see me again sometime and to see my new face. I loved him back but when he mentioned about seeing me again,I knew that was impossible. For years, I tried to find ways to get to my father I've done everything from sending the TARDIS through a black hole to increasing the neon crystals levels to see if I can go through a wormhole to his universe. Since Jacob and I supplied the Green Lighting energy to the TARDIS, I knew it was now possible to see my dad again. But after some calculations and some research, I learned that he was located in a universe in which I can't access. Well… I can but I would be stuck in that universe forever. I learned that the father, I mean, the farther the universe is the more energy the TARDIS losses. I sat down on my small chair next to the TARDIS console and sulked as I learned that there was no hope into seeing my father again. I visited Jake and Janet to try to cheer me up but that didn't really help at all. I promised them that I will comeback to see their little Talent show they prepared. The TARDIS phone rang and I shot out of chair and ran to the phone. I tripped on the last step as I ran for the phone. Clumsy me:3

 _Could it be my dad?_

I opened the doors and reached into the small compartment and pulled the phone out. The TARDIS was near a supernova so it had to be dad...right? I put the phone to my ear.

" Mario plumbing services." I said in my deepest voice.

" What?" the girl on the other side of the phone asked.

It was Clara was on the other line. " Storyteller it's me Clara. Do you remember me?"

" Of course I do, Clara. I trying out a new thing with secret coding and that cool stuff. Just...when I say what I just said what just said a couple of seconds ago, just say ' Sun sets in the west and rises in the east'. Remind me to tell the Fazbears and Jacob about this, ok?"

" Ok, so anyways, I wanted to ask you, are you busy at the moment?"

" No, why?" I said a confused.

" Well I'm bored and I want to go somewhere. Can you come and…"

She paused for a moment.

" Yes? Hello?" She didn't answer.

Hm? Interesting… I ran back to the controls and took off.

I arrived at Clara's house just in the nick of time. I ran outside and saw Clara put her phone in her pocket. Clara smiled as she saw me and the TARDIS.

" Hey Storyteller! I'm glad you're not late." I laughed.

" Ok Miss Oswald, don't get started with the whole lateness thing ok? The TARDIS still needs to get used to the new power."

"Whatever you say." she said as she rolled her eyes.

She went inside the TARDIS. I stood between the doorway of my TARDIS as she went inside. Right when I was about to close the door, I saw Clara's mom. The impossible girl. I wonder if my dad figured it out. How did she appear in Victorian London and then in modern day London? And most importantly, why is she in America? I sighed remembering that I live in another universe. A universe with no Doctor but a Storyteller. Running back inside, I ask Clara the same question I always ask her when we go on trips.

" So, we to? The planet Tursirus? The golden waterfall of XJY-917?"

" I want to go somewhere amazing." I smiled.

" ELSEWHERE IT IS!" I pulled the handbrake and we were off.

Regular POV:

The TARDIS jolted a bit when they landed.

" Ok!" he said as he clapped his hands together.

"I just punched in a bunch of coordinates and we landed somewhere amazing."

The Storyteller and Clara walked out of the TARDIS only to make Clara question her best friend.

" This is amazing?" , Clara asked.

They spawned in the middle of an orchard, the trees had no leaves on them. The wind blew softly which chilled both the Time Lord and the girl. It was in the middle of the fall. In front of them was a circle made out of mushrooms.

" Hmmm." The Storyteller said as he went up to the small circle.

He took out his screwdriver and scanned the perimeter.

" Interesting, I'm getting strange reading on this circle. Clara, come check this out!"

Clara came over and looked at the circle," I don't see what's wired."

" Me nither. I lied about the whole thing. There's nothing interesting here at all. Back to the TAR-"

" You found it!" some shouted.

The Storyteller looked in the direction of the voice. A girl, who looked about 12, had a yellow rain coat, blue swappers and blue hair stood a couple feet away from the two time travelers. She had freckles underneath her chestnut brown eyes. Her legs were pretty thin compared to the Storyteller's. She looked a little too young for her age.

" Found what? Oh right! This thing." he said waving his screwdriver around the circle. " What is it actually?"

" It's supposed to be a well. Who are you suppose to be?"

The Storyteller spun around and clicked his heels in delight. " I'm the Storyteller! This is Clara. Say hello!"

" Hello, i'm Clara."

" Coraline. Coraline Jones."

She shook hands with her and then the Storyteller did as well.

" Well, if you're a storyteller," she said smirking a bit. " the library's not so far from here. I think this boring place would love to hear your INTERESTING stories."

" Interesting stories? Is this place boring to you?"

She nodded. " Yeah, you see my family just moved here from Pontiac, Michigan and I just got bored and decided to explore my new surroundings."

" Ahhhh. I see. Yes. So anyway-"

The Storyteller's sentence was cut off when a motorbike came out of nowhere and almost hit them! Coraline swung her Y shaped branch at the person riding it, only to have it snatched out of her hands. The biker stopped and stared at the three. He used the crank on the side of his helmet to zoom in on the three faces. He took off his mask and smiled. A boy which, was about Coraline's age, was sitting on his tiger striped bike, he had reddish brown crazy brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a black coat with silver trimmings, light jeans, and gloves. The Storyteller liked how his hair and the other boys hair looked a bit similar.

" So it doesn't look like you guys are from here," he said, " maybe like Texas or Utah, but different not from here. Dry and bare maybe?"

He looked at the stick and laughed slightly. " Gave it here, you creep!" she said as she kicked him in the shin and took the stick back.

" It's my dowsing rod. It was supposed to help me find the well but my friends here found it. And I don't like being chased by psycho nerds or there cats!"

As the two continue to talk, The Storyteller saw the cat Coraline mentioned. The Storyteller petted the blued eyed cat gently. He than turned his attention to the well.

" So, what about this well, eh?"

" Oh that? Here i'll show you." The boy used a nearby stick to open the well slightly. " They say if you fell to the bottom and looked about, you would see stars in the middle of the day."

Coraline went up to the well and looked into the small hole. She backed up after looking into the dark well. Wybe looked at a house that wasn't far for where they were. " Y'know, my grandma owned the pink place." " Really? Why did she give it up?" " I'm not sure, but think it as to do with her missing sisters." " Missing sisters?" " Oh uh… I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

" Oh… uh… right. I'm terribly sorry but I didn't get your name." The Storyteller said.

The boy smiled.

" Wybie. Wybie Lovat."

" I'm the Storyteller."

" Who?"

" No, that's my dad."

The Storyteller and Clara waved goodbye to Wybie has he rode off. Coraline blew a raspberry at him.

" Coraline! That's not really nice!" The Storyteller said shocked at her action.

" So? You're not my mother."

The Storyteller sighed. Coraline went up to the well again and dropped a small rock into it. As she counted how long it took to for the rock to reach the bottom, the Storyteller flinch violently.

" AH! I'm being attacked! Oh wait. False alarm, It's just a raindrop."

Then it started to rain. The Storyteller ran to the TARDIS.

" Everybody, in here please!"

Coraline stopped and stared at the police box.

" In here?"

" Yes! Come on in, there's room for everyone."

Clara ran pasted Coraline and entered the blue box. Coraline slowly made her way inside. " Woah," she said as she looked around the interior of the Storyteller's capsule.

" Welcome aboard the TARDIS!" The Storyteller said as he spun around with his hands in the air.

Coraline didn't say much as she looked around.

" I'll drop you off at the house if you want." The Storyteller said smiling slightly. Coraline shook her head.

" No thanks, I think I'd rather walk." , she said as she left the TARDIS.

Outside, it was downpouring. The Storyteller was a bit surprised at this and followed her.

" Storyteller, where are you going?"

" To talk sense into her! She missing out on so much!"

The Storyteller opened the TARDIS doors and stepped back outside into the rainy orchard. Clara sighed as her friend forgot his umbrella. She grabbed his umbrella and ran outside. She caught up with the Storyteller and opened the umbrella. The Storyteller ducked underneath it.

" Thanks, Clara! I knew I was forgetting something."

Clara giggled, " You make me laugh, Storyteller."

" Well, I try not too. But, oh well!"

The Storyteller laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Coraline was already ahead and made it to the house first. The Storyteller eyes popped when he saw the house.

" Now that's a house! My gosh look at the size of it!"

The " house" wasn't what the Storyteller thought it would be. It looked a little bit like Jacob Storyteller's house but with pink and that it had no shudders. Strangely it also reminded him of Hogwarts as well.

" The Pink Palace apartments. I guess that makes sense why so it's so big."

The Storyteller and Clara ran up the front steps and knocked on the door.

" Hello? Coraline? You there?" The Storyteller asked.

The door swung up and Coraline was there. She had her yellow coat off and had a orange stripe shirt and the same blue jeans.

" Oh. _You_. I thought you were Wybie or something. What do you want?"

" I came to say hello! And that you were leaving my TARDIS without saying good bye. I don't really like goodbyes. Goodbyes are rubbish."

Coraline exchanged a look at the Storyteller, " Ok then, goodbye, whoever you are."

The Storyteller looked down at her hand. It had rash marks.

" Ah, yes. I should've told you about the thing you were holding. That was-"

" Poison Oak. I know." , she said as she scratched the surface of her palm.

" Well, since that it's rainy out, can we come in."

Coraline raised her eyebrows, " Uh, sure?"

" Great!" The Storyteller ran inside the house.

Clara sighed, " Sorry about that, my friend's a little…"

" Crazy? You don't say."

The two girls laughed.

The Storyteller's POV:

Brrrrrr. It's cold in here! Why is the house so cold? Is it because of the windows? Nah… I ran toward the kitchen to see a slender woman typing on the computer. She turned her head slightly.

" Oh hello. You must be friends with Coraline." the woman said.

" Yes I am! I'm the Storyteller. Call me the Storyteller." S

he rolled her eyes and went back to typing. Coraline and Clara walked in.

" Sorry about my mother, she's typing up stuff about plants. Ironically, she hates dirt."

" You know I'm right here right?"

Coraline sighed. "Anyways. Come on, let's go meet my dad."

As I was about to leave the kitchen I saw two things wrapped in tin foil. I grabbed one of them and slowly unwrapped it.

" Oh yeah, Coraline forgot to give those to you and your friend."

I was a bit surprised to see myself as a doll. He had the same tweed jacket, bowtie suspenders and shoes. The one thing that was uneasy about it was the eyes. Black Button eyes stared back at me. The other one I unwrapped was Clara. It to had the same clothing that she is wearing right now. Who made these? And why? On the other hand, I thought that the little me was cute.

I nodded, " I will make sure give these to Clara."

As I walked out of the kitchen, I hugged the doll that looked like me.

 _I'm never too old for dolls!_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the room where Coraline's dad is. Clara and Coraline waited for me there. I saw her was typing on a computer as well. Wow this family is all about typing. It's like I feel like this is being typed as well. Nah that's rubbish.

" Hi dad…" The father didn't even bat an eye. " How are you?" " Hello Coraline and Coraline… doll." He grumbled.

Judging by the way he talked and the way how he types, he looks like he was on that old computer for about 3 hours.

" So can I go outside?" she asked.

" What did the boss say?"

" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT, CORALINE JONES!" she said imitating her mother.

" Than you won't be going out." Coraline groaned.

She stopped near the door and smirked. She swung back and forth on the door, making a very high pitched squeaking noise. Coraline's dad moaned and turned to face us in his swivel chair.

" You know there are a couple things that you and your friends can do." Coraline stopped and looked at her father.

" Like what?"

" Let's explore the house! Maybe we can find a secret thingy here or something." I said.

Coraline's dad handed Coraline a small note pad. " And while you're doing that, take note on anything you see, write down anything that's blue. Just...let me work."

And with that he turned around and typed on the computer again.

" Ok guys, let's explore this...boring place." She walked out of the room.

Clara and I exchanged looks.

" Yes Clara, I know. She's kind of a brat or something but in time I guess she be more appreciated in her surroundings."

Clara rolled her eyes. " Yeah I hope so."

We followed Coraline throughout the house. I took out a small note pad with a kitten on it and write down things as well. The design of the house was quite boring; the wallpaper was grey with a little pink here and there. We approached a huge window which seemed to have water leaking out of it. Coraline wrote down in here note pad, _Twelve leaky windows_ while I wrote down, _Leaky windows to leaky, why?_ As I wrote down more and more stuff about the house, something grew inside me. A feeling of suspicion. Like we were being… _watched_. I remembered the dolls. What if… nah! We entered what looked like a sun room with a picture of a blue shirted angel on top of a fireplace. Small windows surrounded the right side of the room. While Coraline and Clara looked at the painting I looked at the mattress leaning on the side of the while. I admired the patterns on it. I place the "Dollyteller" right next to where Coraline and Clara's doll are. I walked back to the mattress and place my hand on it. I felt around the mattress. I then bear hugged it.

" Hm… interesting… This mattress is very soft. _Too soft._ I like it! I love it! I want it!" I whispered.

I stopped hugging it and turned to retrieve my doll. But to my horror, he was gone… alongside with Clara and Coraline's. Coraline and Clara noticed.

" Alright little me. Where are you hiding?" Coraline said as she looked around the room.

I looked at the mattress again.

" Where are you hiding them?" I asked suspiciously.

I looked down at my feet to see the three dolls to the side of the mattress. Something brought it here. Coraline was about to retrieve it but I stopped her.

" Wait! I getting a bit suspicions about this. Let me take a look at this."

I went on my hands and knees and checked between the crevices with my hands. I felt something.

" Guys get back."

I removed the mattress from the wall and there it was. A small door was etched into the wallpaper. Coraline slowly approached the door and felt around.

" HEY MOM! Where does this door go?"

"I'm really, REALLY busy!"

" I think it's locked." she said as she traced the keyhole.

There was a slight pause.

" PLEASEEE!" Coraline shouted.

" Well you stop pestering if I do this for you?" Coraline gave her mother puppy eyes and even begged like one.

" Fine!" she said annoyed.

Coraline's mother walked back to the kitchen to get the key. I heard the rustling of keys. She walked into the room with a black key in hand. The key had a button on it. The same button that's on my doll… and Clara's… and Coraline's… wait a second. Coraline's mom looked at the door and then at Coraline. She used the key to cut the outline of the door. She looked at the key suspiciously and then she put it in the keyhole. The door clicked. She opened the door.

Regular POV:

The three explorers were very disappointed.

" Bricks? I don't get it?" Coraline asked.

" They must of sealed this off when there putting up the house." her mother replied.

The Storyteller seemed a bit skeptical about the door. There was something about it. But what could it be?

" You're kidding me. Why is the door so small?" Coraline asked her mother.

" We made a deal! Zip it!" Coraline's mother left the room.

" You didn't lock it!"

Coraline's mother let out angry moan as she lazily place the black key into a drawer and slammed it shut. Coraline looked at the door sadly and closed it.

" I'm gonna go upstairs. Are you coming?" she asked Clara.

" Yes. Storyteller?"

The Storyteller kept his eyes fixed on the door, " Huh? Oh! I would love to come but I have something to look over."

Clara waved her hand in front of the timelord face. He didn't blink or flinch.

" Storyteller, you're not just going to sit here all day right?" Clara asked.

" Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. Can you repeat that question?"

Clara rolled her eyes and walked away from the Storyteller and the door. Coraline nudged Clara's arm to get her attention away from the Storyteller.

" What's up with your friend?"

" He can be a bit… strange sometimes."

" Ha. It's like I haven't noticed that either."

Clara and Coraline laughed as the made their way upstairs. Meanwhile, the Storyteller blushed. He had to admit, this was kind of stupid. But he knew that this door was not made by accident. There was something off about this door. And he knew that if he kept staring at the door, maybe it would reveal it's secrets. It took out his small notepad and closely examined the door. He wrote down how wide and how tall it is. He touched the bricks and scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver. He than sat back down.

" Criss-cross applesauce. Ha. Those girls think i'm crazy… I am a bit mad, but not that mad. Not like my dad mad. Oh gosh…"

The Storyteller yawned, licked his lips, and locked his eyes on the door again.

" I won't stay for long. Just for a couple of minutes."

9pm

" Oh my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice I give you bowls of porridge and I give tons of Ice Cream!" Coraline's dad sang as he poured food on Coraline's plate.

Coraline rolled her eyes as she pushed her plate of slop away. " Why don't you ever cook mom?"

" You know the deal, Dad cooks, I clean."

Clara poked the strange thing on plate with her fork.

" Do you know where your other friend is? The Storyteller is it?"

Clara stopped poking the green slop and got up to check on the Storyteller. The Storyteller was, believe it or not, still sitting in the exact same spot. He kept a strange glare at the door even though it was closed.

" Storyteller? Are you ok?"

The Storyteller didn't move. Clara shook him and he blinked.

" Hm? What in Rassilon's name?"

" Hey, I think you were a sleep… with your eyes open."

" Oh I can do that? Well of course I can do that, Time Lords can do that. My dad doesn't know but I know."

The Storyteller got up but fell when he try to move.

" Storyteller! Are you alright?"

" My legs. The must of fallen asleep." He pulled both of his ears and took a step forward. " Pulling one ear can cure a concussion for Time Lords but what they don't know is that pulling both can cure numbness."

Clara laughed. " Whatever you say. Anyways, we have dinner ready. I don't really know what it is."

The Storyteller smiled. " Well let's find out then."

The Storyteller and Clara walked back to the kitchen.

" Hello, the Jones!" The Storyteller said as he shook everyone's hands," Hello hello!"

He sat down where Clara sat and looked at the food in front of him.

" Hmm…" , he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the food.

After scanning it, he sat the Screwdriver in his palm so that he can see the readings on the small screen on the device.

" My my. It looks like you got really creative with different foods you found."

The father looked at the Storyteller, confused, " I did? I don't think I did."

" Well I like the look of it!" The Storyteller said as he ate the entire plate and ran upstairs to meet up with the others.

But he remembered something.

" Oh and one more thing, I need a couple of things before I hit the sack. I need plans to the house, first, second, and basement, the key you used for the door, a couple of jammy dodgers, and a Fez."

The parents looked at each other.

" If you can't get some of the things that's fine. Goodnight, Mister and Misses Jones!"

The Storyteller ran up the steps and ran into Coraline's room. The room was poorly decorated and was just like the rest of the house; broken, old, and very worn down.

" Hello, ladies!" The Storyteller said as he bowed.

" What were you doing while we were up here?" Clara asked.

" Well I just asked your parents if they had a couple of things about the house… I feel very uneasy about this house. Expectually that door."

Coraline and Clara giggled.

" What?"

" You're just tired. You being looking at a door for almost four hours."

The Storyteller nodded and walked over to the window. He sat near the window and stared outside.

" Good night girls."

" Night." they said.

The Storyteller slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly he was reawakened by Clara.

" Storyteller! Wake up!"

" Eh? What is it now?"

He looked over at the door and saw Coraline running out of the room.

" Coraline? Wait Coraline!"

The Storyteller and Clara followed Coraline to the room with the door in the wallpaper.

" Coraline what are you do-"

She opened the door and the surface of her face showed light as if something was inside the door.

" Guys. Check this out."

The Storyteller and Clara looked inside the door. A brightly colored tunnel stretched to the other side. The door on that side opened. The draft for the other side hit the faces of the three kid's.

" I knew there was something suspicious about this door." The Storyteller said to Clara with a smile.

The Storyteller's POV:

Coraline crawled into the tunnel and Clara and I followed. The tunnel was beautiful I must say! I stopped mid way upon hearing a strange sound.

" Storyteller? Something wrong?", Clara asked.

I leaned my ear to the side of the tunnel. I heard it. The sound of the Time Vortex.

" Oh… That's qutie interesting. Continue onward."

We crawled out to the other end. We came back to the same room.

" Huh?" she said looking around her new surroundings.

There was something about this place that was… off. The room was much nicer and the painting of the angel boy was not upset.

" Interesting…" I mumbled as I examined the picture.

Coraline sniffed the air and said, " Mmm. Something smells good!"

She walked toward the smell. I took one last look at the picture and then at Clara.

" Geronimo…"

I smiled. She smiled back. I met with Coraline in the kitchen and saw Coraline's mother cooking in the kitchen. She hummed as she was making some that smelled delicious. I leaned my head to the side.

 _What is she doing in the middle of the night?_

" Mom? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Coraline's mother turned around and my hearts just stopped. Clara yelped quietly and Coraline gasps.

" You're just in time for supper, dear!"

She looked a bit like Coraline's real mother but… her eyes. They were buttons.

" You're not my mother. My mother doesn't have…"

Coraline pointed to her eyes and said, " B-b-b-but…"

" But-but-but, Buttons?" she laughed. " Do you like them? I'm your other mother sweety. Now go tell your father that supper's ready."

Coraline stared at the other mother.

" Well go on," The Other Mother said nudging her head to side. " He's in his study."

Coraline and Clara left the kitchen, but I stayed.

" Uh… Oh right," I said clearing my throat, " I'm the Storyteller. I'm friends of Coraline and Clara. May I ask yours?" she smiled and turned to face me.

" Just call me the Other Mother. Or if you want, you can call me Beldum."

 _Beldum. Beldum. Beldum_. Why does this name sound so familiar? Why does everything in this world… perfect? I heard playing of a piano and got easily distracted.

" Oooo! Piano! I love the Piano! Piano's are cool."

Beldum laughed softly. " Yeah, the Other Father really does love his piano." I sniffed the air and smiled.

" Is that… No way… Can it be?"

" Your favorite." She handed me a bowl with Custard and Fish Fingers.

" How did you know? I love this!" I said as I began to chow down on the Fish Fingers.

" Mother's know best."

I nodded happily as I made my way to the dining room. It was beautifully decorated. I set my bowl down and took out my Screwdriver. I quickly scanned every single inch of the room.

" Why is everything so perfect? Why is everything so perfect?"

I said to myself. " Because I know you love things when they're perfect."

I jumped up. " Oh hello! I didn't hear you come in." I said to Beldum who started to set up the table.

" Oh it's fine. Sorry if I startled you."

I tucked away my Screwdriver.

" Yeah… I'm just sniffing the floors y'know? I like sniffing floors. I one time had to sniff floors for three hours straight. I think it was because I was a dog or something."

Beldum laughed. " A dog? You're quite the funny one."

" Yes," I said nodding my head, " Yes I am."

At dinner, Clara and Coraline ate turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes while I sat at the other end of the table watching them. I had a very uneasy feeling about this place. A cake was soon presented to them. The cake was blank at the top but it soon formed words. ' Welcome home!' I walked over and peaked at the cake.

" Home?" Coraline asked.

" We've been waiting for you, Coraline." A chill ran down my spine. This triggered my suspension levels. Do I have suspension levels? Heck well now I do!

" So you have been waiting for me?"

" Yep."

" I didn't know I had another mother."

" Of course you do. Everyone does."

I smiled a bit trying to act non suspicious. " Yeah, I have a couple of mothers. Queen Cleopatra, Elizabeth the First, and River Song. Wait Cleopatra was I think River right?"

Clara shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know."

I turned my attention to Coraline and her… other parents.

" And I was thinking so after we can play a game." , Beldum said as she tapped her fingers on the table.

" You mean like Hide and Seek?"

" Hide and Seek, in the rain!"

" Uh… what rain?"

Suddenly a flash of lighting following the sound of raindrops can be heard outside. Coraline was shocked by this.

" B..but what about the mud?"

" We love mud here!" the Other Father exclaimed.

" Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies! It's great for poison oak." The other mother said as she lightly took Coraline's hands.

This freaked me out on a global scale. The rain and the perfect timing was one thing that was strange, but how she knew she had Poison Oak AND that she never told anyone but me and Clara, was to far. She knew everything about her, but what about us?

" How did you know I…" she stopped and slowly got up.

" Sorry but I think I should get back to my other mother."

" But I'M your other mother."

" I mean my other other mother. Mom number one."

She bumped into the other father. He waved happily to her. She looks at us with a worried look.

" Yes! Right, we better hit the sack. We have a VERY early morning ahead of us!"

I said as I ran up to Coraline and patted her back.

" Of course my dears, anything for you guys."

" But…"

" Come along sleepy heads." The Other Father said as we made our way to Coraline's bedroom.

The bedroom was amazingly decorated with toys and things that glowed. It was very beautiful. The stuffed animals and the picture of Coraline's friends talked to her and Clara. I just looked around the room. I sat down near the window and rested my head against cold glass. I noticed that the outside was pretty cool… too cool. As if they were trying to be that way to impress me and my friends. I looked over at Coraline and saw Beldum putting some mud on her hands.

The Other Father came up to me and said, " Hey kiddo, are you sure you want to sleep here?"

" Yes," I said as I kept my eyes focused outside. " I'm fine where I am."

" Ok, good night then." I closed my eyes. I can hear them say something that scared me a bit.

" See you soon…" they both said.

Regular POV:

Morning fell upon the Pink Palace. The Storyteller slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He blocked out the sun with his arm and got up. He stretched to the side and tried to touch his shoes. He realised that the room was totally different. It was the same room that he slept in but dirty.

' _Was that a dream?_ ' The Storyteller thought to himself. ' _Or was it reality?_ '

He tip toed past Clara and Coraline who were sleeping in the same bed. What happen to the other bed that Clara was in?

' _Oh right, different place. But not a different time…_ '

The Storyteller ran down the steps and toward the room with the small door. He opened it and it was bricked up.

" I know you're not just bricks. You're more than that." The Storyteller gazed at the door like what he did yesterday.

" Oh gosh," The Storyteller looked over and saw Clara with her arms crossed. " you're not going to stare at the door again are you?"

The Storyteller was crossed. " No I am not! And you know that!"

" Really? Are you sure?"

The Storyteller slightly nudged his head and smiled. " Well you know what? I like staring at the door! What's wrong with that?"

" Everything. Breakfast is almost ready."

Clara walked away. The Storyteller was about to leave when he saw his doll on the small glass table.

" What are you looking at? Me? Who's on the other side then?" The Storyteller walked out of the room, leaving the doll alone.

Coraline was talking all about the "dream" she had. The Storyteller and Clara didn't say much.

" Buttons for eyes, huh?" Coraline's REAL mother said.

" Yeah and these two were in it!" Coraline nudged her head to The Storyteller and Clara.

" Yeah… we were." Clara said a bit nervously.

" Well what about you tell your dream to the actors downstairs. I think they'll love to hear about it." The mother said with a smile.

" Miss Spink and Forceable?! But you said there dingbats!" she said as she hit her the side of her head.

Coraline's mother smiled and walked off.

Coraline sighed, " Alright… let's go."

The Storyteller stayed behind.

" Are you coming?" Clara asked.

" No, I want to stay here and… research stuff."

Clara rolled her eyes.

She whispered to Coraline, " In other words, he's going to stare at that door for another hour or so."

They both chuckled as the wandered off outside. The Storyteller went to the room where her dad works.

" Hello! Sorry if I startled you but I've been meaning to ask you, do you have the plans to the house."

Coraline's dad turned around and handed the Storyteller a long white piece of paper.

" I couldn't find it at first but here it is." The Storyteller looked at the paper. " What about the Fez?"

" I don't wear hats like that."

The Storyteller sighed, " Oh dear… That's fine one day i'll find one. Someday…"

The Storyteller walked out of the room while looking at the plans of the house. He ended up bumping into a wall.

" I'm fine!" he shouted.

Back in the other door room, The Storyteller was looking at the plans and marking things down. He wrote down about the doors and the windows. He wrote on one of them, 'Leaky windows are still very leaky. WHY?' He than looked at the room he was in. The plans of the room showed that the door… doesn't exist. The Storyteller chewed in the pen as he looked at this carefully. He looked up at the door then back at the plans. The Storyteller got a little annoyed at this and bit down hard on the pen, causing the ink to spill out. The Storyteller spit out the pen and the ink in his mouth. He threw the chewed up pen in a small pile of other pens that he chewed on. He looked down at his shirt. It had small spots of ink.

" This makes no sense! How can a door exist but not exist at the same time?"

The Storyteller walked to the bathroom to wash his inked hands and mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He smiled, " I still miss the old me, but too bad he's gone now. But someday, he will come back… someday."

Something popped into the young Time Lord's mind.

" If the door didn't exist when the house was built then that means it…" The Storyteller gasped.

He ran out of the bathroom. " Clara!" he shouted as he ran outside.

He saw Coraline and Clara walking toward Miss Spink and Miss Forcible's apartment downstairs.

" Clara! Coraline!"

They turned their heads and saw the crazed timelord drag himself to them.

" Th-th door…. magic."

"I think we know that by now."

" NO!"

Clara jumped a little.

" It's dangerous… Where in the world is Wybie?"

Coraline shook her head, " I don't know and I don't care. What's the deal?"

" The door… I… It's dangerous." Clara looked at Coraline with a worried look.

" Coraline, can you go on ahead? I'll take care of him."

Coraline nodded and went downstairs. Clara waited until she was inside. She punched the Storyteller in the arm.

" OW! Why?! What did I do?!"

" Storyteller, I don't know what's been going on with you and the other world we were in, but can you please stop making a big deal about it?"

" Clara, I want you to think for a moment. Don't you think that world was a little…"

" A little what, Storyteller?"

" Perfect?"

" Perfect? PERFECT!? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH PERFECT!?"

" Yes there is Clara. I have traveled the cosmos for almost 30 years and I have learned one thing…" , The Storyteller leaned in closer to her face. " There is no such thing as perfect world."

" Oh yeah," Clara said as she pushed him away, " What about the Medusa Cascade? Valentine's Day?"

"Clara that was a rift in the universe you will die if you traveled through that!"

"What about the planet with the cute animals? You know, the one with the dragon who you named 'Cuddles'?"

" Their world was being taken over by the the Cyberdogs! CYBERDOGS, CLARA!"

"Hey guys? Are you done arguing?" Coraline asked.

Clara looked at him with great angur. " Yes," she said. " and I think the Storyteller was just leaving."

The Storyteller was a bit shocked but he kept a straight face. " So this is it? After all we've been through?"

Clara nodded.

" Three days. Twelve o'clock. Wait right here until I come back. Than i'm taking you home."

The Storyteller walked away from them. For once in his life and in his new incarnation, he was mad. He walked into the woods to his TARDIS, the trees were darker than usual as if they were representing the mood he was in. A squirrel past by, sat down on a log, and gazed at the angry timelord. He stopped and looked at the squirrel.

" What are you looking at? Do you know who I am? I am the Storyteller. I'm from the planet Gallifrey and the Constellation of Kasterborous. My father is the Doctor, the oncoming storm and the bringer of death. You're looking at his son and i'm just talking to a squirrel aren't I?"

The squirrel kept staring at him.

" Yep. I am. I'm just going to… yeah… get out of here."

The Storyteller kept walking to his TARDIS but stopped midway.

" I have to go back. I can't just leave them."

The Storyteller turned around and started to walk back to the house. But again he stopped.

" No. I don't want to angur Clara. I bet she'll be fine. I'll just be gone for three days. What could go wrong anyways?"

The Storyteller pulled out his TARDIS key. He saw his blue box standing near the well. He inserted the key into the lock and twisted it.

" I love that sound."

He opened the door and the TARDIS lights flashed on.

" And I love this ship!"

The Storyteller entered his spacecraft and snapped his fingers. The doors closed.

" Now where was I going to go? Oh right! Jake and Janet! "

The Storyteller ran around the TARDIS pulling several levers and off he went.

Three days later…

The Storyteller came out of the TARDIS with a bright smile on his face.

" Finally I can get Clara out of this stinkin' place."

He walked back to the house and noticed that the house looked empty. Clara wasn't in the spot that he told her to wait in and the car was still in the droveway so that means that they might be home still.

" I told her to wait here! Why doesn't she listen?!"

He decided to go ask Miss Spink and Forcible to see if Clara was here. When he knocked on the door, three dogs barked loudly.

" Oh shut it boys!"

The Storyteller jumped. Miss Spink opened the door.

" Oh hello! You must be the Storyteller, right? Clara and Caroline were here three days ago talking about you."

" Hi, yes, I was about to ask you, are they here?"

" Mural! Who's that at the front door?"

" It's a friend of Caroline!" she called out.

" Sorry about that. Well, I haven't seen them, i'm sorry. Come on in."

The Storyteller walked inside. He saw a poster with the younger Miss Spink and Forcible.

" So you ladies were actress?"

" For a couple of years yes. But those days are far over my dear."

The Storyteller sat down and looked around the room. He noticed the stuffed dogs. " Question. Are those dogs…"

" Real? Yes. I could bare depart them, so we had them stuffed."

The Storyteller nodded, " So you don't know where they went?"

" No i'm afraid not my dear. Oh! That reminds me. I did this with Clara and Caroline."

She handed the Storyteller a cup of tea. She reached for a blue Fez with an eye in the middle.

The Storyteller saw the fez and smiled, " I didn't know you were a Psychic! I always wanted to see my tea leafs."

The Storyteller drank in some of the tea and handed it to her. She looked in the cup.

" Oh dear…"

" What is it? It's something bad right?"

" I don't what it is. Here take a look."

The Storyteller looked in the cup. There was a triangle with a circle in the middle and a line running through it vertically.

The Storyteller scratched his head, " I don't what that is. The Storyteller took out his notepad and pen.

He wrote down, ' _Strange symbol. Is this my future? What does it mean?_ '. He drew the symbol.

" Well that's strange. Oh well. Thanks for the tea and everything."

" You are very welcome." , she thanked as the Storyteller left the room.

Right when he was about to leave, Miss Spink called out to him.

" Oh and one more thing."

The Storyteller turned around.

" Yes?"

" There was a boy that came here. He told me to give you a message."

" And what was the message?"

" _Be careful out there. I will explain later…_ "

The Storyteller raised an eyebrow, " Huh. Ok. Well if he ever comes back, tell him I said ok."

And with that, The Storyteller walked outside.

" It couldn't be Wybe… right?"

He ran into the house.

" Clara? Coraline?"

No answer.

" Ms. Jones? Mister Jones? Anyone?"

Still no answer. He looked around the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw rotting groceries and a bright red Fez. The Storyteller gasped.

" YES!"

He picked it up, examined it and brushed off the dust. He placed it on his head.

" I'm happy now."

A cat meowed and The Storyteller looked in the direction of the noise. " Oh hello! You must be Wybe's cat right?"

The cat meowed, " Yes, listen I have no time to explain why i'm here, but you need to see something!"

" Ok sure."

" Wait you can hear me?"

" Of course I can, I speak cat."

The cat was a bit confused but ran off.

" Hey wait!" The Storyteller said as he followed the cat.

The stopped in front of a mirror. Suddenly, the mirror showed the faces of Coraline's parents and Coraline. And much to his horror, Clara was there. They were trapped and they were freezing to death.

" Clara?! Coraline?!"

Clara shivered violently as she wrote a message on the cold glass.

' Help us, Storyteller!'

They started to disappear.

" No… NO CLARA!" he yelled as he pounded on the glass.

He got so mad that he punched the glass and shattered it. He looked at his hand as it oozed blood. " How… did this… happen? Why are they there?"

" Because Beldum took them." said a voice from behind.

The Storyteller's back stiffened. He looked in the mirror and saw himself… and himself? He wore the same jacket, the same bowtie, the same shoes, the same pants, and even had the same skin tone. But one thing was different. He had button eyes.

" Hello. I'm the Other Storyteller, but please, call me the Storyteller."

Next Episode:

The Games of Beldum


End file.
